


Regret

by Jaynae



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ._., Depression, Gen, Graphic Description, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Better, No Beta, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, We Die Like Men, and then worse, at all, i dont know if i'll have that tho, i like the idea of animatronics being family, i'll stop with the tags now since i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaynae/pseuds/Jaynae
Summary: Micheal through the Fnaf series.his actions, his thoughts of events.and surviving five nights and more with each location.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely don't know what i'm doing but let me explain a few things here.
> 
> first off, you know that rating, the E one. yea look at the tags.  
> its not for smut, but for the gore i'm more than likely to write into this fic.
> 
> secondly, i have not read the books or plan to read them since i'm a poor student who has other shit to do, (aka study for exams and boring shit which includes managing concerts, ew) and this is why cannon divergence is a tag.
> 
> and thirdly, i cant english.
> 
> have fun reading this shit :D (that is if anyone actually reads this ._.)

Their faces, taunt with laughter at my younger brother’s sadness, the room filled with decorations and balloons littered the entire floor. I feared rejection so I joined, I wished I hadn’t. We laughed, he cried. Every time he went into that building he would cry, cry until he had no more tears he would stop and regain himself and start crying once more, my friends found this funny. Called him a baby, I didn’t understand that he saw something, something awful, so I with no explanation to his fears called him the same.

He wished not to go to Freddy’s for his birthday, father didn’t listen and said it was for his party, I didn’t care. My friends joined us, I wore a foxy mask, it was from my father’s workshop and I brought the rest with me for my ‘friends’ to wear. They were thrilled to wear them and after we tormented my brother with them for awhile one of my ‘friends’ decided it’ll be a good idea to bring my brother up close to the one he feared the most, the old yellow bear from the previous location. I didn’t remember who it was, I didn’t see them afterwards they weren’t my friends after the fact, but I agreed at the time despite my hesitation to the idea. I didn’t think the animatronic would hold, I was proven right.

We shoved him in, I could hear the spring locks loosening with his tears. his cries for release and struggled movements deafened my ears of my ‘friends’ laughter, my hearts pounding every second he laid in that golden bears mouth. Jaws and springs tightening around his head until the inevitable crunch cut through their laughter and my hopes. the silence was deafening as well as blessing at the sight of my innocent brother’s blood spilled from fredbear’s jaw and neck, all he wanted was to leave this restaurant and never return but I took that away from him. The screams started once the blood become to much, I didn’t hear any of this afterwards as I was shoved aside. Employees scrambled to open fredbear’s mouth to pull out my brother and he was taken away by the tyres of the ambulance that was called by father.

The numbing pain still flowing through me as I watched this. Everything I did afterwards felt like an illusion, fake. When I become conscious once more, my brother had already flatlined, life stolen. It had only been 5 days in the hospital but he was already gone, and I as the murderer lived.  
Lived but in regret, I hated myself afterwards, thoughts shifted so fast in my mind. I felt it was my duty to follow him into the afterlife. Father didn’t even seemed phased by any of it, just continued working on other animatronics like his youngest son wasn’t just crunched to death by one and that his other son was to blame.

Mother was a different matter. She could never look me in the eye afterwards, it was the reaction I was expecting. I felt happy with this and crushing sadness joined afterwards, a step forward for my plan towards my end. Elizabeth was too young to understand what had happened to her slightly older brother, but she told me she was the one to drag me everywhere and care for me. She sounded very proud and I became protective of her as I grew up, I felt like I had to as I had just taken her brother away. She is also the reason I’m living now, I don’t want to take away her happy smile again, her joy.

Henry, father’s work partner, came over a lot to make sure our family was alright. He was once also a father until his daughter was murdered outside the old location with the marionette holding her in the rain. He understood mother’s pain and in time they became close as father continued to work tirelessly, Henry said he was the same and to give him time. Father didn’t seem sad, always smiling. It scared me when I was younger.

During this time, mother and Elizabeth went to Henry’s house constantly leaving me with my pills and father. Every time he went out of his workshop for necessary nourishment he would stare at me with a grin that would always send violent shivers down my spine, I would quickly look away. The man was clearly becoming insane, he seemed happy at my actions where I was disgusted, but I ignored his degrading mindset with everyone else.

Mother one day disappeared. She had went out to visit Henry by herself that day while I took care of Elizabeth. Her dull blue eyes had finally met mine, hair styled neatly, and pale skin covered by a green summer dress that Elizabeth picked out for her to wear in response to her not going to meet Henry once more. Mother’s smile brought hope to me, hope that everything will become right once more. Father was going to be at work for the week so it was just Elizabeth and I, we had no idea what was to come.

Elizabeth decided all of the games we played. Hide and seek went on for a few hours till she got bored and decide to attack me with her makeup, I may have been covered with it and very uncomfortable, but it made her happy so I let my torture continue. The small Kitchen with grey benches, a silver fridge to the side and the stove top over the oven was a mess after dinner and the quick dessert baking, cutlery laid in the sink for me to clean the day after. Mother had yet to return.

Elizabeth grew worried as 9 approached. I told her Mother would be Home by the time she woke up tomorrow as I tucked her in bed, it was calm both our nerves. I waited in her room till she fell asleep at Elizabeth’s request and once she was out I moved to the minimalist lounge of grey couches and a small television to wait for mother, I got bored by 1 am although I was dedicated to wait for her.

A door to the side caught my attention, it’s opened gap not commonly there snagged my thoughts. It’s painted wood felt rough to my fingertips as I entered to an unlight space, stairs leading downwards towards father’s workshop. When I reached the bottom, a strand from the ceiling hit me in the eye. It hurt, but when I pulled at the string the lights lit up in the room and I started laughing at my own clumsiness.

The room had multiple selves lined with different types of endoskeletons and parts, a single heater stood in a corner and a metal table was placed in the middle of the room with an incomplete animatronic on it. It’s green eyes stared at me, the human like metal body resting on its side as wires dangled out of it. Blueprints crumpled underneath it with a design for a face that looked exactly how Elizabeth had asked of father when he questioned her for his next design. I frowned at that conversation when it reappeared in my mind, the light in his eyes seemed dangerous when he talked to her.

I looked around the workshop once more looking for the animatronic father had made in pair for baby’s development, the slim dancer was nowhere in sight nor were the small figurines that came with it.  
Father must have her at his other workshop at the restaurant, but why did he not take what Elizabeth called Baby?

My father’s notes were unreadable as most of it was just scribbles of his ideas, a space within Baby with a ice cream cone drawn next to it to maybe to show an ice cream dispenser, a cool idea if it worked. All of the other blueprints for the series held the same space inside the animatronic, presumably for the same reason. After looking around for awhile I stared at the clock that laid just above one of the selves that only held parts for the growing amount of endoskeletons that cluttered the room, it read around 3:57 and I had yet to hear the front door open. I walked back into the lounge room and stared at the front door, I deemed myself tired enough to presume that mother had decided to spend the night at Henry’s, I wished I had called either her or Henry to confirm this.

Making my way to my room, desk holding pictures of my now deceased younger brother, his brown eyes same as mine held joy in the pictures something that was missing to the time of his demise.  
It had been three years since then, the thought of him having nightmares about those animatronics until his final moments filled me with sadness before I took my pills. Turning away from the pictures I jumped into my bed, the mattress jumped as I landed on it. Head hitting the pillows when it settled, final thoughts of the future put me to rest.

I hate the future.

Elizabeth woke me up, her face covered in snot and tears as she kept shaking me saying words to fast for me to understand. The words “mother” and “not here” kept being repeated in her rush as I jump up and grab my phone to call mother, she didn’t pick up and eventually turned to her answering machine. Henry picked up on the second ring, voice tired and rough as he had just woken up, upon hearing the distressed sounds of Elizabeth and my reasoning for it, he immediately snapped to attention as he recalled sending Mother Home last night.

I quickly got Elizabeth and myself dressed as Henry picked both of us up to drive to the police station to file a missing report, Elizabeth and I in the back as I tried to calm her down. The police couldn’t help just yet as Mother had yet to be missing for 24 hours and explained she could possibly be with friends and had failed to called anyone in lapse of memory, this of course made Henry angry and Elizabeth double in her tears as all of us knew she had stop talking to many of her past friends after her youngest son passed away. The police didn’t listen.

Father came home early once Henry informed him of the situation, although he seemed worried, the light in his eyes stated otherwise. He’s gotten worse. A week later, the police still had no clue nor care to look for Mother and Elizabeth gradually got more disheartened as time went by. Father did start to take notice and took her to the animatronic she had helped design, it did seem to help her. She kept telling me about her adventures with Balloria and Funtime foxy, she also stated that Father didn’t want her to be around Baby by herself, which did sound strange, but I didn’t mention anything as I didn’t want her to go back with the progress she’s made.

Henry does come by to check up on both of us, just as he did when our brother died. His eyes equally dulled like mother’s in the past, it was terrible, he looked terrible too. Hair ruffled up and stubble growing out, shirt and pants rumpled up and out of place with half the shirt tucked in. This sadness just kept surrounding me constantly, it followed and choked every piece of joy I had and it kept coming when father came back without Elizabeth.

I screamed at him to tell me where she was, he was completely unresponsive. Staring at me as I screamed at his face, I screamed till I had no voice left to scream anymore. Henry stopped visiting and father only left to go to work or meet up with Henry to talk about the animatronics, I was left to the silent house. Rooms I had once played with my brother, sister, and mother, silent and unlived in. The kitchen and lounge collected dust and I couldn’t take it anymore.

I moved out, and this is where the story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> now as i said with me being busy, updates if ppl want them will be random.
> 
> also i ask if you see a mistake please tell me :')
> 
> and if you guys have questions ask in the comment about them :P


End file.
